planetoftheapesfandomcom-20200223-history
Rocket/Relationships
The relationships of Rocket from the Planet of the Apes reboot series. Romance Tinker Tinker is Rocket's wife. They would have met sometime during the breakout or during their lives in freedom. They had a son named Ash together, and it is unknown if they have any other children. It is unknown if Tinker is still alive during DoftPotA. More to come... Family Ash Ash was Rocket's teenage son. When Ash and Blue Eyes encountered Carver and other humans in the forest, Rocket jumps in to defend them with a spear, showing that Rocket was very protective of his son. In the movie, no indication is given that Rocket knew of his son's death (other than perhaps Blue Eyes telling him about his death after their escape from the school bus). In the DotPotA novelization, he does find out, and this causes him to turn against Koba. When Koba was left dangling from a ledge, Rocket nodded at Caesar indicating he wanted Caesar to avenge his son's death. Friends and Allies Caesar Caesar is Rocket's best friend, king and honorary brother. Rocket and Caesar's relationship didn't have a very good start at first. When Caesar first came to the shelter and tried to befriend him, the alpha male started to bully him, most likely for his domesticated life and the resulting lack of knowledge of basic ape nature. After Caesar had befriended Buck the gorilla, Caesar was able to lure Rocket out of his cage into the play area, where he quickly overthrew him as Rocket knows he is no match against both Caesar and Buck. Rocket and Caesar were able to settle their differences and they become the most unlikeliest of friends with him serving as one of Caesar's key lieutenants during the ape rebellion and battle on the Golden Gate Bridge. Over the next ten years, Rocket and Caesar are still best friends with Rocket being Caesar's second-in-command. They have become closer as they are both fathers to teenage sons who are best friends. Due to his relationship with Caesar, Rocket serves as an uncle to Caesar's two young sons while in return, Caesar serves as an uncle to his own son, Ash. Caesar also permits Rocket to have a place on the council. Rocket is fiercely loyal to Caesar, as seen when Koba questions Rocket's loyalty after his son is shot by accident, and when Koba has Rocket locked up for his loyalty towards Caesar after the bonobo shoots the ape king. After the little skirmish with Koba was done Rocket would join the other apes in bowing down to Caesar as they await the battle with humans to come, signifying he is very dedicated to Caesar. Maurice Maurice is Rocket's close friend. Though they have little to no interaction, Rocket and Maurice seemed to be civil, despite the fact that in their early days at the shelter Maurice originally thought Rocket was violent due to his brutality towards new inmate and future alpha Caesar. Maurice also viewed Rocket and the other apes as stupid due to their apparent lack of brain. Over the next decade after living in a colony of apes, Rocket and Maurice have likely become closer than they were in captivity. Both hold a position in the Ape Council and hold a strong friendship with their leader Caesar. It is likely that Ash (Rocket's son) is one of Maurice's students, prompting a closer association. Maurice also showed concern for Rocket after the latter's son was accidentally shot by the human Carver. When Koba opened fire on the other apes, a stray bullet had struck Maurice and Rocket tended to his wounded friend for the rest of the battle, showing nothing but concern for his friend. Buck Buck was a fellow inmate of Rocket while they were in captivity. Though they had very little interaction, Rocket feared Buck to begin with, believing that if he didn't do what he was told by Caesar, he'd get attacked by the gorilla who was now loyal to Caesar. Now afraid that Caesar had Buck on his side, he stepped down as alpha, allowing Caesar to take his place. Later, Rocket was seen standing on the top of a cable car with Buck, Caesar and Maurice, showing that he and Buck have become civil due to their loyalty to Caesar. Blue Eyes Blue Eyes is the prince of the Ape Colony and Rocket's honorary nephew due to his close bond with Caesar. Having grown up with Ash, Rocket knows Blue Eyes well and serves as an uncle towards the young prince. This love is well reciprocated on Blue Eyes' side as he always admired and respected Rocket for his strength and skills. The pair are very close and both openly concerned when Cornelia, Blue Eyes' mother becomes sick. When Koba has Maurice and Rocket locked up in cages for their disloyalty to him, Blue Eyes expressed concern for their suffering on and begins to drift from Koba's side. He later frees them by sneaking into the city and ripping the cage door off its hinges, taking them back to the secretly alive and well Caesar. Cornelius Cornelius is the second son of Caesar and Cornelia, thereby making him another honorary nephew and prince of Rocket. Rocket has not interacted with the infant, but he must love him as much as he does Cornelius' older brother Blue Eyes. Cornelia Cornelia is Rocket's old friend, former inmate and queen. Despite their limited interaction, Rocket and Cornelia are close as they have watched each other's children grow up. Cornelia, being Caesar's wife, is like a sister to Rocket who in return is very protective over her as he sits with Caesar, Blue Eyes, and the baby when Cornelia is sick. When Caesar was thought to be dead, Rocket quickly came to Cornelia's side and consoled her over her husband's assumed death. Luca Luca is Rocket's close friend. Not much is known about their relationship as they barely have any interaction but it appears they hold some form of friendship as they are both members of the Ape Council and the army and both hold strong loyalty towards their king Caesar. During Koba's usurpation, Rocket and Luca along with some of Caesar's other loyalists aided their king in taking back his rightful place as leader. Malcolm Malcolm is Rocket's new human friend. Initially, Rocket did not like Malcolm; due to the fact that a member of his group (Carver) shot his son Ash and threatened the life of Blue Eyes for no apparent reason, overtime they become friendly with each other. When Malcolm and his group are trap by falling debris, Rocket, along with Caesar, Blue Eyes, Maurice and Luca, save their lives by clearing the debris. Malcolm would aid Rocket and the others by helping them sneak into the city and confront Koba allowing Caesar to take back power, when Malcolm led Rocket, along with the other apes into the city, he did not object to it; implying that Rocket trust Malcolm and is good friends with him. More to come... Enemies Koba Koba was Rocket's close friend turned enemy. Despite their limited interactions during and after the Battle on the Golden Gate Bridge, Rocket and Koba became friends. When Caesar asks Rocket to summon a group of apes to him in the early days in their quest to survive, Rocket finds Koba and takes him to Caesar with the other apes. Rocket was later injured after falling from a tree branch when a human named Corbin fired his gun. Koba then tackled Corbin to the ground and carried the injured Rocket up to a tree, thus saving Rocket's life. As the years go on, Rocket and Koba remain on good terms until Rocket's son Ash is shot by accident by the human Carver; as this friendship quickly turns to bitterness as Rocket sides with Caesar during the crisis with the humans which results in Rocket, along with Maurice and Luca, to get locked up in cages for this disloyalty. Rocket's son Ash is killed by Koba and Rocket now holds extreme hatred towards Koba for killing his son. During the battle on the human tower, Rocket can be seen giving Caesar a subtle nod while their leader struggled with the decision of whether or not to drop Koba to his death; possibly wanting the latter to avenge his son's death. Unlike some of the apes, Rocket did not mourn or grieve over Koba's death; no doubt due to the bonobo's role in Ash's death and cheered for Caesar when he allowed Koba to fall to his death. Carver Carver was Rocket's human enemy. Though they have very little interaction, Rocket despised Carver for shooting his son when he and the other apes found Carver's group in the woods. Distraught at his son's condition, Rocket was prepared to attack the humans in retaliation only for Caesar to tell him to calm down. Rocket took great pleasure in destroying Carver's guns when Caesar allowed the humans time to work on the San Francisco Dam. He was reluctant to save Carver when the humans were trapped in the dam, obviously remembering Carver did to Ash, Rocket also gave Carver an annoyed look when the latter sees him moving debris from the tunnel they were trapped. It is unknown if Rocket is aware of Carver's death. Category:Relationships